New Eden
by shannyfish
Summary: New and revised! On a planet far far away...Skaara and Klorel are fighting over the same woman, but what happens when their love destroys the one they love? Angelene/Skaara & Angelene/Klorel
1. How it all began...

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
  
"New Eden"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - How it All Began.  
  
  
  
Chulak  
  
A human family had snuck in among the Jaffa and had disguised themselves in order to observe the Jaffa. But one day Apohias heard that there were intruders among his Jaffa. Apohias tried to flush the intruders out, but it did not work, so Apohias enraged ordered his most trusted Jaffa to take death gliders and attack Chulak. Apohias punished his followers because they would not give up the intruders. The Jaffa of Chulak ran for the Chap'aii. Among those running the Chap'aii was the family that was disguised as a Jaffa family. The family was composed of two parents, and two daughters. The mother fell, but the rest kept running and soon so did the eldest daughter. The father looked back, but then kept running with his youngest daughter. On the next fly by the gliders forced the small girl and her father down. The girl cried knowing her father, mother, and sister were dead. Suddenly she was scooped up into a Jaffa that she knew as her guardian, the Jaffa who had kept their secret. The guardian ran through the Chap'aii with the small girl in his arms.  
  
New Eden  
  
The refugee Jaffa and the small human girl arrived on a planet that was dark and depressing and was ruled by a Goa'uld thought to have perished long ago, Isis. Isis' Jaffa brought the group before her and when she was about to have them all put to death she noticed that the small girl's symbol on her forehead was smeared. Isis looked over the girl finding that she was human and was told of what happened to her family. Isis had too lost the ones she loved, that is why she had become so angry at the universe. She had lost her daughter at a young age. So, Isis took in the small girl as her own and named her Angelene since she said that she was sent from the heavens. Angelene was happy to be taken in by Isis. Angelene suggested that New Eden be a haven, to all who seek refuge from false gods. All Jaffa were welcome, and even though Isis was queen she no longer claimed to be their goddess. Angelene was only six years old and she had long curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, and pale, pale skin. So, Isis and Angelene ruled New Eden as queen and princess of New Eden.  
  
  
  
Three Years Later.  
  
  
  
New Eden  
  
One day Princess Angelene became very sick and Queen Isis had the Jaffa that were devoted to her searched all over for a cure.but it didn't come. Isis was afraid that she had lost another daughter when all of the sudden she was whisked away in a flash of light. Soon Angelene was returned healed, along with a small grey big headed alien with large black eyes known as the Asguard. They had healed Angelene and Isis had promised that New Eden would forever more be a place of peace. And so, New Eden was protected by the Asguard. Isis, afraid that Angelene would somehow be killed began training the Jaffa that would be Angelene's first prime once she became queen. He was young and eager, his name was Artemis and he was trained by Angelene's guardian, Bray'tac.  
  
  
  
Ten Years Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
New Eden  
  
Princess Angelene was approaching her twentieth birthday and she would marry the man she had fallen in love with. At the time he had been the host to a Goa'uld, but now he was freed thanks to the Tok'ra and he and Angelene would marry and rule New Eden together. Angelene had seen kindness even when he was host to Klorel, and now Skaara would become Pharaoh of New Eden and she would be queen. Over the years since Angelene had been adopted by Isis she had made changes to New Eden. One of the changes was the Globe, a round building that was all glass on the outside. A blue green glass that made the globe almost look like a planet. Inside the globe were corridors, meeting rooms, and the main room was for other races including the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and Asguard to be able to speak in neutral territory with mediation. But with the upcoming marriage of Skaara and Angelene the Globe was being decorated for their wedding. Angelene had invited everyone who wanted to come.even the Goa'uld.  
  
The wedding day was coming and all Angelene could feel was an excess of nervousness. She was afraid of three things happening.Klorel would come back, Osiris would marry her mother, and New Eden would be attacked even though they were an Asguard protected planet. Skaara had gone back to Abydos to get his father and some of his very best friends that would attend the wedding. She knew that her guardian was worried; too, she was almost positive that he had instructed Artemis to stay close to her. "Oh how I hope that I am just over reacting!" Angelene said to herself as she walked through the corridors of the palace.  
  
"Talking to yourself my lady?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am. Artemis, you don't think that anything's going to go wrong do you?"  
  
"No, I will not let anything happen to you my lady."  
  
"What about New Eden?"  
  
"We are protected by the Asguard."  
  
"The Asguard can't be everywhere."  
  
"We have orbital defense. Gliders. Thousands of Jaffa who would give their lives to save you, our queen, our people, and our planet. We will not abandon our paradise, we would die first."  
  
"Such a Jaffa thing to say."  
  
"Yes my lady," Artemis said smiling. "So not worry yourself so much. Guardian and I are watching out for New Eden and its people."  
  
"What about Osiris?" Angelene asked knowing that Artemis hated him as much as she.  
  
"Osiris is expendable."  
  
"I agree. And Anubis?"  
  
"I believe that Lord Anubis will not show up for the wedding."  
  
"And Klorel?" she asked hoping that the answer would be the same as Anubis'.  
  
"He will come and try to reclaim you as his."  
  
"I was afraid you would say that.he and Osiris will attack New Eden."  
  
"They will be shot out of the sky first."  
  
"Let's hope you're right about that."  
  
"We shall see soon enough." 


	2. Making Deals

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
  
"New Eden"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Making Deals  
  
  
  
A few days later.  
  
  
  
New Eden  
  
It was one day until the wedding and Skaara hadn't returned, but New Eden was still in tact, Osiris was away, and Klorel hadn't shown up yet. Artemis seemed like he was getting less worried that things would go wrong. Angelene and Artemis were in the Globe seeing what had been set up for the wedding already when they heard footsteps behind them. Please let it be Skaara! Angelene thought and then turned to see who had entered. No! Please let me be in a nightmare! It can't be! Not now! Not when I'm so close to be happy! Klorel! "You are not welcome here Klorel," Angelene told him as he walked towards her. She had seen his new host before when he had come to the Globe with Zapakna.  
  
"But I thought all were welcome on New Eden," Klorel said.  
  
"Yes, well the Globe is off limits to you for the time being," Angelene explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Klorel, what do you want here?" Angelene asked.  
  
"I came to see if you would stop being foolish and marry me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will kill Skaara!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then marry me!"  
  
"I do not love you Klorel!"  
  
"Love? What does love have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's everything!"  
  
"Then you will learn to love me!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"You will or he will die!"  
  
"No!" Angelene yelled now crying in Artemis' arms. He would not be able to interfere; Klorel would kill him if he interfered. "I.I.I." Angelene left the Globe main room crying and headed down a corridor. Angelene was pulled into one of the meeting rooms. She was spun around to see that the Tok'ra Selmak had her by the shoulders. "Uncle Jacob?"  
  
"What's wrong Angel Girl?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Klorel says that he will kill Skaara if I don't marry him," Angelene said still crying. "But I don't love him! I'm afraid that if I don't marry Klorel that he will attack New Eden!"  
  
"What?!" Jacob asked surprised.  
  
"I have to keep New Eden safe!"  
  
"You can't marry Klorel!"  
  
"If it saves my people!"  
  
"No! Wait.we'll find another way."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just go tell Klorel that you will marry him and send word to Skaara that your marriage to him is off. You cannot tell him that anything other than you marrying Klorel is happening. We'll find a way around it. I'll go make a call to the Asguard," Jacob told her, "now tell Klorel that you are going to marry him!"  
  
Angelene bowed her head and nodded and wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Then she straitened herself and headed back to the Globe's main chamber. Klorel and Artemis were still there, and they just looked at her. "Okay," Angelene said quietly.  
  
"You will marry me?" Klorel asked surprised.  
  
"Yes," Angelene said coldly. "Artemis," Angelene said as she started to exit the main room of the Globe and she heard Artemis' footsteps behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abydos  
  
The Abydonian Stargate disengaged as Artemis walked down the stone steps and was greeted by Abydonian young men with guns pointed at him. "I was sent by Princess Angelene from New Eden. I have something for Lord Skaara," Artemis announced as the Abydonians started to make a path. He heard something in the native language of Abydos and they all lowered their weapons and Skaara appeared.  
  
"Greetings Artemis," Skaara said happily.  
  
"Lord Skaara, I have brought a message for you from my lady," Artemis said handing Skaara the letter from Angelene.  
  
Skaara took the letter, broke the seal, and started to read the letter. Skaara's happiness soon faded. Tears started to stream down his face, he looked up at Artemis, "what is happening?"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, but I am not sure myself.she will not talk to me," Artemis confessed.  
  
"When are they to be married?"  
  
"In less than an hour," Artemis answered.  
  
"I will go with you," Skaara said starting towards the DHD.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Artemis said and began to dial out to New Eden.  
  
  
  
  
  
New Eden  
  
The Globe was lit up by candles and the starry sky that was clearly seen through the glass ceiling. The natives of New Eden, Isis and Angelene's Jaffa, and several of the peoples who regularly met in the Globe, and Queen Isis were in attendance. Soon, the wedding began. Klorel walked Angelene down the walkway along with her guardian. Angelene was dressed in white and silver, while Klorel was dressed in black and gold. Angelene was trying to be strong, but it was hard. Please let him understand! I've lost too many of the people I love because of the Goa'uld.please let this be different! Angelene pushed back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her; she looked over at her guardian and knew that he knew why she was marrying Klorel. It was the only way to save New Eden, and Angelene would not let that happen to her precious world. At the end of the walkway stood the Queen of New Eden, Isis. She was dressed in white and silver also.  
  
"It brings me great happiness to know that my daughter is to be married. I know that she will bring great and wondrous changes to New Eden! And as I have enjoyed my time as Queen of New Eden.I have learned much.I must step down. So, to all I announce Princess Angelene and Lord Klorel rulers of New Eden!" Isis said standing aside.  
  
"You will learn to love me," Klorel whispered as he kissed Angelene in front of all gathered in the Globe.  
  
Angelene started to feel dizzy; she couldn't stand up any longer. She started to collapse, but her guardian caught her. Angelene could see the fear in his eyes. I'm so sorry.I wanted to tell you! This was the only way out! "Take care of mother," Angelene said softly.  
  
"You cannot die!" her guardian told her.  
  
"I'm sorry.I love you all." Angelene breathed out as a solitary tear fell down the side of her face and then her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.  
  
"Angelene!" Isis yelled in shock. She had now lost two daughters, the one she gave birth to and was too sick, and the one who brought love back into her heart. Isis collapsed onto the throne and watched as all of the natives and Jaffa of New Eden who were standing around kneeled to the ground.  
  
"Angelene!" came the voice of Skaara as he and Artemis ran in to find Angelene's lifeless body on the floor and her guardian holding her. Skaara stopped as soon as he saw her. "No," he said silently.  
  
"My lady!" Artemis said and went to her side. Bray'tac just looked at him and shook his head. Artemis was angry. He looked around and saw Klorel, who had no look of sadness on his face and then at their queen and then back at the princess he had sworn to protect.  
  
"Angelene," Skaara said now approaching her. He knelt down next to her and then kissed her forehead. "I forgive you." he said so low that only he and Angelene would be able to hear. Tears began to rapidly cascade down Skaara's face. He looked up at Klorel and knew that he had killed Angelene. Skaara stood up, "you! You Klorel have killed her!" Skaara yelled pointing at Klorel. "Why must the Goa'uld destroy all that I care for?!" Skaara began to approach Klorel, "you have killed her and now.now she is gone!"  
  
The Asguard known as Thor appeared in a beam of light before Isis. "We cannot save her, but we can examine her and tell you of what she died from," Thor offered and Isis merely nodded. Thor turned to Angelene just as a bluish light quickly scanned her body. Thor bowed his head and then turned back to Isis. He raised his head, "poison," was all he said before vanishing.  
  
"Poison?" Isis questioned and then looked at Klorel. "You have done this! You have killed my daughter!" Isis was angry, without Angelene she was very close to being a true Goa'uld.heartless.uncaring.unforgiving.  
  
"No! I have not done this!" Klorel yelled as he started to back away.  
  
"You are hereby banished from New Eden!" Isis yelled, "Jaffa Kree! Take Lord Klorel to the Chap'aii and make sure he goes though!"  
  
"Yes, my queen!" Artemis said as he and a group of Jaffa escorted Klorel out.  
  
Bray'tac picked up Angelene. My princess.how could this have happened? I remember the day I brought you here.I never imagined that you would be taken away from us so quickly! Bray'tac carried Angelene out of the Globe's main room, but was pulled into a meeting room by a group of Tok'ra. He recognized one of the Tok'ra as Jacob Carter/Selmak. "What do you want? My lady is gone!"  
  
"Give her to us, let us take her home to the place of her ancestors."  
  
"To the Tau'ri homeworld?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bury her in the place that she called the Emerald Isle," Bray'tac said as he handed the lifeless body of his princess over to Jacob.  
  
"I will," Jacob promised.  
  
"Thank you," Bray'tac said as he headed to the Stargate with them. Bray'tac watched as they left and then dialed Chulak and returned home. 


End file.
